De Sims 4/Patch 63
De 63ste patch voor De Sims 4 is uitgegeven op 22 februari 2018. Deze patch update het spel naar versie 1.40.61.1020 voor de PC en 1.40.61.1220 voor Mac. Officiële patch opmerkingen Hoi Simmers! Het is bijna tijd om jullie koffers te pakken, wat insectenspray in te slaan en op reis te gaan naar de tempels op zoek naar avontuur! In de tussentijd hebben we zelf wat spray gebruikt om korte metten te maken met wat bugs… Wat is er voor nieuws? Er is een nieuw peuterbed, het Kleinste Grootste Bed, dat voor iedereen beschikbaar is in de catalogus. Avontuurlijke Simmers kunnen dit bed in hun inventaris plaatsen om hun peuters onmiddellijk naar dromenland te sturen. We hebben ook een paar nieuwe eigenschappen toegevoegd en een oude wat krachtiger gemaakt. *Nooit moe is verbeterd. Het biedt nu daadwerkelijk het volledige voordeel van 'nooit'. *Zelden slaperig is een nieuwe eigenschap voor Sims die graag slapen, maar niet zo heel vaak willen slapen. *Niemand nodig, altijd fris en altijd vol zijn nieuwe en verbeterde versies van hun tegenhangers (afhankelijk, antiseptisch en zelden hongerig). Nu over naar de algemene kwesties *Peuters kunnen nu in tenten slapen. **Onze excuses aan de ouders die dat als excuus gebruikten om wat rust in het bos te vinden. *Er zijn nu meer kostuumselecties voor het Incognito Verkleedfeest. *Computers zullen niet langer verdwijnen als Sim de actie 'fossiel extraheren' proberen te gebruiken. **Yep, de mogelijkheid bestond dat de computer voor altijd zou verdwijnen. *Massieve deuren zijn niet langer doorschijnend. *We hebben een probleem verholpen waarbij sommige dakpatronen langer leken als ze op de nieuwe daksoorten werden geplaatst. *Een groentenovenschotel is nu ook een groentenovenschotel en geen ovenschotel met tofu. **Want tofu is gewoon geen groente. *De uitslover-prestatie wordt nu met vijf willekeurige doelen voltooid. *We hebben een probleem met cfHair_BraidedPonyTail verholpen waarbij er naden over het gezicht en de hals van vrouwelijke kinderen leken te lopen. **Dat zag er nogal raar uit. *Sims zullen minder geneigd zijn om automatisch een tent te kiezen om een dutje in te doen als hun energiebalk bijna leeg is. **Ze kozen nu namelijk altijd een tent, ongeacht of er andere slaapopties voorradig waren. Aan het Werk *Bakrecepten waarvoor blauwe bessen nodig waren, zijn nu bijgewerkt naar zwarte bessen… aangezien er geen blauwe bessen zijn… *Rechercheurs zullen niet langer naar de verkeerde cel lopen en deze openen als ze een crimineel op willen sluiten. Volgens de nieuwe wijzigingen: **Moet de speler op een cel klikken en dan de crimineel kiezen om op te sluiten. **Klikt de speler op een crimineel of hem of haar weer vrij te laten. Stedelijk Leven *De yfBottom_EP03SkinnyJeans staan nu in de categorie Superstrak. *Sims zullen nu meer geneigd zijn om voorwerpen van een hobbytafel te kopen tijdens een rommelmarkt. *We hebben een crash verholpen die op kon treden als een rommelmarkt werd gestart net nadat de Sim had gekozen om op vakantie te gaan Honden en Katten *We hebben een probleem verholpen waarbij huisdieren uit de galerie ontbrekende texturen hadden als ze in de game werden geplaatst. *Huisdieren die op het punt staan te bevallen, zullen dat niet langer staand doen, zodat hun portretfoto's intact blijven. **Dat was best eng. Dierenwelzijngroepen hadden de grootste zorgen. Uit Eten *Gasten zullen nu het restaurant verlaten als de hostSim het kavel heeft verlaten. **Ben je er nog? Het is afgelopen. Ga naar huis. Kom op! Vampiers *Vampiers zullen niet langer verbranden als ze onder de grond zijn. *De Dode Meidoorn kan nu boven kelders worden geplaatst. *De relatiestatus van vampiernakomelingen zal niet langer worden vergeten als de vampierSim geen relatie met nakomelingen heeft opgebouwd. **Echt waar. Ik bedoel, hoe vaak krijg jij je vader te kennen voordat je wordt gebeten? Het komt meestal neer op een snelle beet op weg naar kantoor of een snack voor het slapengaan. Er is nooit echt tijd om de belangrijke vragen te stellen. *Omdat avonden vroeger beginnen in Windenburg, kunnen vampiers in Windenburg nu ook eerder uitgaan en niet verbranden! *Gezichtsdetails voor de duistere vorm van een Sim worden niet langer naar de standaard instelling gereset na het bewerken en vervolgens opnieuw openen van Creëer-een-Sim. *Spinnenwebben, kieren, gaten in de muren en andere muurstickers rekenen je niet langer 5 Simdollars voor het veranderen van je woning in een puinhoop. **En met puinhoop bedoel ik een op de juiste wijze ingericht stulpje die een bepaalde sfeer of een bepaald gevoel uitstraalt als resultaat van de toevoeging van eclectische muurstickers. *Voor recepten die fruit vereisen, is het belangrijk om te weten dat knoflook niet tot die categorie behoort. *Vlad heeft nu niveau 15 van vampierkennis. **Als schrijver van deze releaseopmerkingen moet opgemerkt worden dat ik het oneens ben met deze wijziging met het argument dat als mens mijn menselijke kennis aardig laag is. Ik weet zeker dat Vlad de vampiergeschiedenis geweldig vind en zo, maar of hij ook daadwerkelijk alle kennis heeft? Ik denk niet meer dan 11 of 12 eerlijk gezegd. Maar dat debat bewaren we voor een andere keer. Ouderschap *Het aantrekken van een andere outfit verwijdert niet langer acne bij tieners. **Sorry jongens. *Het yfTop_GP05JacketSporty veroorzaakt niet langer een schaduw langs de taille als deze met een short wordt gecombineerd in Creëer-een-Sim. *Sims met maximaal ontwikkelde manieren zullen niet langer herhaaldelijk afwas opstapelen. **Wacht eens even… Moet ik dan nu zelf de afwas doen? Bedankt voor jullie tijd, jullie feedback en jullie aandacht. SimGuruGnome Categorie:Patches en updates Categorie:Patches en updates voor De Sims 4